


Want to Rule the World With Me?

by Gweniegrl18



Series: The Azazel Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry, Insanity, M/M, Plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweniegrl18/pseuds/Gweniegrl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation Draco and Harry had when they woke up after the ritual before they left Hogwarts.<br/>This won't really make sense out of context so I recommend you at least read the first two chapters of Ritualistic Apathy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to Rule the World With Me?

### Want to Rule the World With Me? 

#### Harry's POV 

"Draco, I don't want to be a Death Eater. We will be Dark Lords. We need to seduce Our Lord. "

I look over at him and he's gaping at me.

"Harry, what the bloody hell are you thinking? How the fuck are we going to pull that off?"

"Well, darling," I drawl mockingly, "I was thinking it'd be fun to rule the world. Think about it. We're far more powerful than any other wizards. Especially together. We are each fifteen and have mastered magics that most wouldn't even attempt at three times our age." I stand behind him in the mirror, running my hands down his sides. "All we need is an army. The Dark Lord has one. We seduce him, establish ourselves as equals and co rulers. There was a binding ritual we could use in the book. Then we take over and have the world at our feet." I look in his eyes through the mirror. "We would be kings. Emperors. The most powerful men in the world."

His eyes are dilated at the idea. And I wrapped my arms around him, dragging my nails over his nipples and flaring my magic. "Draco, my beautiful, powerful Draco... Want to rule the world with me?"

He turns in my arms, silver eyes blown wide, and groans "Yes, now fuck me."

**Author's Note:**

> I felt I needed to write this because I kept referencing this conversation and I think the implication was there that Azazel and Lucifer were plotting to over take the Dark Sect. I want to be clear that they are planning to manipulate their way into stealing the Death Eater out from Voldemort's grasp.


End file.
